The present invention relates to utility pliers for fastener elements in a broad nominal size range.
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a prior art utility pliers which includes a first handle member 11 having a fixed jaw 111 secured to a front end thereof and an adjusting screw 112 threadedly engaged to a rear end thereof, a second handle member 12 having a movable jaw 121 pivoted to a front end thereof and a release member 122 pivoted to a rear end thereof, a spring 13 connected between the movable jaw 121 and the first handle member 11, and an arm 14 having a first end attached to the adjusting screw 112 and a second end pivoted to the second handle member 12, the second end of the arm 14 having a protrusion 141 formed thereon. Such a utility pliers can be used on fastener elements of only one (1) to three (3) nominal sizes such that the user has to carry many utility pliers of different sizes and frequently change the utility pliers to meet various sizes of the fastener elements. A further drawback of such a utility pliers is poor gripping effect as the utility pliers engages with only two faces of the fastener element. The gripping effect is even worse when gripping a cylindrical object. The present invention is intended to provide an improved utility pliers which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.